The National Pancreatic Cancer Project is a grant-supported Organ Site Program of the National Cancer Institute. Its purpose is to plan, support, and stimulate interest in pancreatic cancer research through use of the grants mechanism. Since the project began in January, 1975, 145 grant applications have been received. To date, 40 research projects in the areas of epidemiology, diagnosis, experimental biology, immunology and pathology of pancreatic cancer have been funded through the Project. The Pancreatic Review Subcommittee of the Project has recently identified therapy as the area in which research is vitally needed, and the project is most interested in grant applications proposing pilot studies in this area. The Project acts as an information center for investigators involved or interested in pancreatic cancer research. The bi-annual Newsletter provides research progress reports submitted by grantees and includes a bibliography of current literature relating to pancreatic cancer. The Project will co-support a meeting with the American Pancreatic Association in November, 1978 at which scientists will discuss the "state of the art". A major Workshop meeting is planned for 1980.